Hair
by 1xmocha
Summary: There is exactly one time a year that Ryoma shaves his legs. OT5 focus on AtoXRyo


1Hair

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T

Pairing: OT5

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

Note: Hey again! I have some bad news I am afraid. My story, Camp, is going to be on a temp. hiatus until I figure out where I want to go with the story. But fear not I will be writing a new one. Our boys in college...yeah it's going to be interesting.

Summary: There is exactly one day every year that Ryoma shaves his legs. One-shot

Atobe never really let him forget the day during Nationals all those years ago that they bet on each others hair and Atobe lost.

Of course it's not like he couldn't use all that obnoxious money of his to replace it.

Ryoma resisted the urge to roll his eyes at him.

It was honestly such a stupid bet but Atobe had issued it and Ryoma had pride to keep.

He'd never tell him but Ryoma honestly thought his hair was one of the more promising things about him.

And it was a short list to begin with anyways.

Ryoma sat up in bed.

He was, yet again, in the middle of all his lovers.

He had always known that Tezuka and Fuji had been dating he just never suspected that they would ask him to join them like Sanada and Atobe had.

It was kind of weird to say the least because being asked by multiple guys hot and good at tennis too.

So Ryoma had avoided all of them and watched Air Gear(1) in his room all week trying to figure out his feelings.

Of course he was rudely interrupted by when they kidnaped him to Atobe's house and basically had their way with him but that's another story...

Ryoma pushed Atobe's arm off of him, and smacked away Fuji's hand that was resting on his hip bone.

God, they molested him in his sleep too...

Ryoma looked at the clock.

8:00

Shit the alarm clock was about to go off...

He jumped out of bed and made a beeline for bathroom door just as the alarm clock went off.

But sadly, he wasn't quick enough.

He could beat any of his boyfriends in tennis 24/7 but when it came to pushing them off of him...it didn't go to well.

Atobe had already grabbed his hand.

He smirked at him.

"Trying to escape our yearly ritual aye R-y-o-m-a." he spelled out.

Ryoma looked at him not amused.

"Yadda." he spoke bluntly in his usual bratty way.

Atobe smirked even bigger.

"Don't think so. You're lucky I only ask you to shave your legs and not your hair. It took me 4,500 $ just to get the hair inplants. Besides, you're cute like a girl so it really shuldn'y bother you that much."

Ryoma just stared at him in horror.

True he was the ultimate uke in their fivesome and he did have slightly girlish looks but he was no girl.

Ryoma struggled in Atobe's grasp as he pulled them into the bathroom and locked the door.

Atobe laid Ryoma down and sat on him, giving him a slight apologetic kiss, and pulled out a razr and shaving cream.

Ryoma would never admit it but he slightly liked the way his legs felt shaved.

Atobe ever wondered if Ryoma knew that he got aroused shaving his lover's sexy legs.

But then again it's not like he couldn't feel it.

They had been doing this for 6 years now.

The first time Atobe did it his lovers had been more than slightly shocked.

Sanada and Tezuka had been mortified about the whole situation ans scolded him abut it but that was probably only to hide that knowing Ryoma had legs like that...

Fuji, however, was a different story entirely.

He had Ryoma's pants down and playing with Ryoma on the bed, feeling up his shaved legs in seconds.

Ryoma purring under him.

Atobe sometimes underestimated how utterly shameless Fuji could be.

But they still had an orgy anyways.

Atobe looked down at his handy work.

Ryoma glared up at him but the rosy tint on his cheeks lessened it.

"Cute." Atobe muttered as he traced a finger up Ryoma's thigh.

Ryoma glared at him ever more but that didn't mean he didn't moan.

The door unlocked and their other 3 lovers looked down on them.

"Saa...that time of the year aye?" Fuji smiled.

"Syuuske, don't encourage him." Tezuka reprimanded him.

"How did you get in again?" Atobe questioned.

Sanada looked to Fuji, "Ask our resident lock picker."

Atobe frowned.

He wasn't even going to ask...

Atobe looked down to see a missing Ryoma.

He caught a sight of Ryoma's black boxers as he rushed out of the room.

Atobe's eyebrow twitched.

He had forgotten how fast Ryoma was.

Atobe did not see him until a week later when Momoshiro had brought him home drunk and dressed in a skirt, legs still hairless.

And ready for sex.

TBC...

(1) Air Gear is such a cute show. It makes me laugh every time I see it. :D


End file.
